Inseparable
by purplepagoda
Summary: Someone's jealous. Someone's lying. Someone's angry. Someone's in denial. And the two of them are inseparable.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you going out tonight?" He asks after seeing what she's wearing.

"Uh huh," she nods.

"You leaving now?" he questions.

"Yes," she nods.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I have a date she tells him."

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No Elliot. I can walk myself," she tells him.

"Can I at least share the elevator with you?"

"I guess," she answers.

They exit the squad room, and get into the elevator. Luckily they find themselves alone.

"Who are you going out with?" he asks her.

"Why does it matter to you?" she raises an eyebrow.

"I want to know," he tells her.

"I'll tell you when you stop screwing your wife," she answers coldly.

The elevator doors open and she gets out. She meets her date at a bar nearby, and Elliot goes home to Kathy.

_Olivia wakes up at seven. She finds herself alone in her bed, but she hears someone in the apartment. She rolls onto her stomach and puts a pillow on her head. The noise gets louder. She throws her pillow against the wall, and tosses back the covers. She crawls out of bed and wanders into the kitchen._

"_Coffee?"_

"_Why are you here?" she questions._

"_I acted like a jerk I thought I'd bring you coffee," Elliot answers._

She groans, and opens her eyes. She comes into reality. She looks at her clock. It tells her that it's half past six. She hears noise in the apartment and smells coffee. From bed she hollers, "Go away." The noise continues on. She climbs out of bed and finds someone reading the paper on her coffee table. She sits down next to him. Without looking at her he hands her a cup of tea. "Morning," he tells her.

"I don't want to be awake right now," she whines.

"Sorry," he tells her.

"Sorry? You shouldn't be here. You woke me up."

"How late did you get in?" he asks her.

"I was only out until midnight," she answers.

"So then that's plenty of sleep."

"I'd really like to be the one to decide that," she tells him.

"You're S-O-L."

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asks.

"I thought that I'd bring you breakfast."

"Why?" she asks.

"To apologize for last night," he tells her.

"Since when do you ever apologize for being a jealous, pig headed, jerk?"

"Hey!"

She shoots him a look, and he puts the paper down. "I apologize for being a jealous, pig headed jerk."

"That's better," she smiles.

"I should handle things better, but..."

"But what?"

"I am jealous," he tells her.

"You think that I'm not?" she questions.

"You shouldn't be," he tells her.

"You're the married on," she reminds him.

"I know," he answers, "That doesn't mean I can't be jealous."

"You shouldn't be. If you have a wife I should get to date."

"Fine," he agrees.

"I mean you are still screwing her aren't you?"

"In what sense of the word?"

"Both," she answers.

"I..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

"I'm sorry," he tells her.

"I'll forgive you," she tells him.

"You'd better. I did get you breakfast."

"You get me breakfast every morning," she reminds him.

"You should be grateful that you never have to think about it."

"You should quit talking while you're ahead detective."

"Really detective?" he questions.

"Yeah," she nods.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he asks.

"I might just have to shut you up," she answers.

"Go ahead," he tells her.

She smiles, and then she kisses him.

"We haven't been called in yet... and..." he begins.

"Elliot I haven't even taken a shower yet," she tells him.

"That's fine," he tells her.

"No it's not. I'm gross," she argues, "And if we go to work..."

"I could use another shower," he tells her.

"I didn't say that you could shower with me," Olivia argues.

"It conserves water," he answers.

"You make a very good argument," she tells him as she gets off the couch.

"Was that a yes?" he calls after her looking at the doorway of her bedroom.

He hears her turn on the shower. "I need some steam in here," she teases.

She's in her bed with her wet hair laying on his chest.

"Aren't you cold with a wet head?" he asks.

"Maybe a little bit," she admits.

"You should go dry your hair," he suggests.

"I don't want to," she tells him.

"Why not?"

"That would require me to get out of bed, and leave you."

"I'm not going any where."

"I don't get to spend enough time with you," she answers.

"Olivia we spend nearly every minute of every day together."

"It's not the same. We have to be professional at work."

"I'll give you that," he smiles.

"I like living in denial."

"What do you mean?" he asks her.

"I like to think that this is never going to end."

"It's not," he tells her.

"It will," she argues.

"Liv it's been two and a half years," he reminds her.

"I know."

"But?"

"What if someone finds out."

"Don't you think that would have happened by now?"

"But what if it does?" she wonders.

"It won't," he reassures her.

"If it does?" she repeats.

"We'll handle it."


	2. Chapter 2

December 24th:

When Olivia arrives at work Elliot is already there. He doesn't look up from his desk when she walks in.

"You feeling better?"

"Much," she lies.

"I still can't believe your luck. First you get bronchitis, and then as soon as you recover you get food poisoning. I'm so glad your back. I like Munch, and Fin, but I wouldn't want either of them as my partner all the time."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yeah," he nods.

She bolts out of the room without a peep.

"Liv," Elliot comments as she sits down at her desk, "You look bad, maybe you should go home."

"I'll be fine," she argues.

Elliot calls out, "Captain."

Cragen comes out of his office, "Yeah?"

"Can you send Liv home? She's still sick."

"You should go to the doctor Olivia," Cragen scolds.

"I did," she tells them.

"Olivia if you don't feel good go home."

"But Captain I don't want to."

"Go home and rest."

"I want to stay," she argues.

"Why?"

She looks Cragen in the eyes. "You decided?" he asks. She responds with a solemn nod.

"Decided what?" Elliot asks curiously.

"Olivia was offered a temporary position with the FBI."

"Oh. For how long?"

Cragen steps back, and begins to walk away.

"Six months to a year," she answers him.

"Oh," he nods.

"El..."

"So you're going to do it?"

"Yeah," she answers, "I'm sorry, but I think that it's an opportunity that I'd be stupid not to take."

"Go. I'll be fine."

"I know you will be."

"When do you go?"

"I'm leaving on New Years."

"Oh," his heart sinks with realization.

"I know that you might not understand, but it's something that I have to do for myself. I have some things that I need to work out, on my own."

"Ok," he agrees, "But don't leave without telling me."

"Of course not," she agrees.

December 31st: 8 P.M. Everyone had already said all of their goodbyes to Olivia. She's nearly asleep when there's a knock on her door. She gets out of her bed and scurries into the living room. She looks through the peephole, and finds Elliot on the other side of the door. She unchains, and unbolts it. She opens it, and he comes in. As she closes the door behind her, he embraces her. He hold her so tightly that it nearly keeps her from breathing. Finally she gets enough air to speak, "El, your crushing me."

"Sorry," he lets go.

"Are you ok with me leaving?" she asks him.

"No," he shakes his head, "I know that you're coming back, but I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back in no time."

He stares into her eyes, and takes a deep breath, trying to push the thought from his mind. She stands their looking at him hoping he won't figure her out. He kisses her on the forehead.

"Bye Liv."

She says nothing. He leaves, and she heads back to bed. She begins to cry, and starts thinking to herself. _Do I have to push everyone away? Damnit, don't do this to yourself. You can never be with him. It's wrong, he's your partner. It's better to be in denial, and be miserable than not be and be a home wrecker._

Eventually she cries herself to sleep. In the morning she goes to the airport. She arrives in D.C. just before noon. She stops by at her new apartment and then heads to meet her new boss.

"Mr. Wright will see you now," a secretary tells her after she's waited for ten minutes.

She nods and goes into his office.

"Nice to meet you Olivia," he extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she shakes his hand.

"Please have a seat."

She takes a seat and waits for him to do the same.

"I'm so glad that you've decided to join us. I think that you're going to fit in really well here."

She says nothing.

"You're nervous?"

"No, just a little tired," she admits.

"If you like it here this position has the potential to become a permanent one."

"I don't know if I'm going to want to stay permanently," she admits.

"What made you decide to leave the one six?"

"I needed a change."

"You've been with your partner for a really long time."

"Yeah, to be honest I'm a little bit sick of him. He's a great guy, but I need a break."

"That's understandable. So I was informed of your situation."

She begins to respond but he stops her before any sound can escape from her lips. "It won't be a problem."

"You're sure?" she questions him.

"Absolutely not," he answers her.

"Good," she sighs in relief.

"I picked you for a reason this program wouldn't be possible without you."


End file.
